


Un ami de ta maman

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enfance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: 10 octobre 1980Gideon Prewett n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer autant un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait la fille de Bianca, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'être sa famille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Gideon n'avait jamais aimé Londres. Il ne supportait pas les grandes villes, leur puanteur et leur saleté. Pourtant, comme souvent depuis quelques années, l'homme se frayait un chemin parmi la foule des Moldus. Gideon était un homme de parole. Il n'avait peut-être pas promis à Bianca de prendre soin de sa fille après son décès, mais il se l'était promis à lui-même et à la petite fille aux grands yeux gris.  
  
— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il après avoir poussé un Moldu distrait.  
  
Gideon venait rendre visite à la fillette plusieurs fois par an. Cette année-là, il avait réussi à lui rendre visite presque tous les mois, mais ce jour précis était spécial. Avalon fêtait son cinquième anniversaire. La petite fille vivait pour le moment en famille d'accueil avec d'autres enfants. Gideon avait entendu des histoires horribles sur ce genre d'endroits, et avait été heureux de se rendre compte que Georgia Peckham n'était en rien une de ces marâtres qu'on rencontrait dans les contes pour enfants. L'homme monta les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et frappa. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas précipités venir dans sa direction.  
  
— Avalon ! On ne court pas dans la maison ! s'écria une voix féminine.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors. L'ancien Gryffondor baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant la fillette aux boucles brunes.  
  
— Gideon ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
L'homme se baissa et l'enfant lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
— Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! lança-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
— Je savais que tu viendrais ! lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'il la soulevait. Anna voulait pas me croire.  
— Bonjour Mr Prewett, déclara Mrs Peckham en venant vers lui.  
  
L'homme répondit à son salut poliment avant de se diriger vers le salon. Avalon était pendue à son cou, le visage niché au creux de son cou. Il la déposa sur le canapé et retira son manteau que Mrs Peckham proposa de lui prendre.  
  
— Merci, dit-il en posant le vêtement dans ses bras.  
  
Il s'installa lui aussi sur le canapé et fit attention à bien poser le grand sac en papier carton entre la petite et lui.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Avalon en fixant le sac.  
— Tu penses que c'est quoi ?  
— Mon cadeau ? C'est mon cadeau, hein ?  
  
Gideon esquissa un sourire en la voyant si impatiente. Il devinait qu'elle avait bien du mal à se retenir de l'ouvrir.  
  
— Vas-y ! l'invita-t-il en le poussant vers elle.  
  
Avalon se précipita dessus et déchira le papier cadeau. Le sourire de Gideon s'élargit en la voyant serrer la poupée contre elle.  
  
— Tu l'aimes ?  
— Oh oui ! J'l'aime beaucoup, rétorqua-t-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la poupée. Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle en se pendant à son cou.  
— Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.  
— Elle est trop jolie ! Anna, elle va vouloir me la prendre mais moi je me laisserai pas faire ! Elle est à moi ! dit-elle en serrant le jouet contre elle à nouveau.  
— Bien sûr qu'elle est à toi, ma chérie, répliqua Gideon en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
  
Plus les années passaient et plus l'ancien Gryffondor avait l'impression de retrouver Bianca dans les traits de l'enfant. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les yeux de sa mère mais Avalon avait hérité de son petit nez retroussé ainsi que de ses boucles brunes.  
  
— Tout se passe bien avec Mrs Peckham et les autres enfants ? demanda-t-il.  
— Anna, elle veut toujours me voler mes jouets.  
— Et tu ne veux pas lui prêter ?  
  
Avalon secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— Pourquoi ? C'est important de savoir prêter, tu sais ?  
— C'est ce que Mrs Peckham dit mais Anna, elle casse toujours tout alors j'ai dit non.  
— Ah bon ?  
  
Avalon hocha la tête l'air grave.  
  
— Elle a cassé une tasse de ma dînette et elle a même pas dit pardon. Elle est pas gentille, Anna.  
— Tu en as parlé à Mrs Peckham ?  
  
De nouveau la fillette hocha la tête.  
  
— Et elle a dit quoi ?  
— Qu'Anna devait dire pardon mais elle veut que je lui prête mes jouets quand même. Moi, je veux pas.  
— J'irai parler avec Mrs Peckham, d'accord ? dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.  
— D'accord, marmonna Avalon en hochant la tête.  
  
Gideon l'aimait bien cette petite. Elle était rigolote et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle lui rappelait Bianca et son sens de la répartie aiguisé. La mère d'Avalon avait beau avoir été répartie à Poufsouffle, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Comme elle disait souvent : « C'est pas parce que je suis gentille, qu'il faut me prendre pour une courge ». Et elle l'était, gentille.  
  
— Tu pleures ?  
— Non, je pleure pas, rétorqua Gideon. Je pensais à ta maman.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de Bianca en présence de la gosse. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il lui raconterait tout cela en temps voulu, quand elle serait en âge de comprendre.  
  
— Ma maman ? Tu la connais ?  
— Oui, je la connais. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs. Le même petit nez, dit-il en posant son doigt dessus. Les même boucles brunes...  
— Pourquoi elle vient jamais ?  
— Parce qu'elle ne peut pas.  
— Mais elle va venir, hein ?  
— Non ma chérie. Ta maman est partie dans un endroit très loin d'ici et... Et elle ne peut pas revenir.  
— Mais moi, je peux lui rendre visite ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Plus tard. Dans très très longtemps, répliqua-t-il.  
— C'est pas juste, bredouilla-t-elle les bras croisés autour de sa poupée.  
— Je sais, je sais... souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant.  
  
La fillette enfouit son visage dans la veston de Gideon qui enlaça doucement la fillette. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était mignonne Avalon, et plus il la voyait plus était difficile pour lui de la laisser toute seule chez Mrs Peckham. Pas que cette dernière soit incompétente ou quoi que ce soit mais il s'était attaché à Avalon. Il aimait voir son sourire, l'entendre rire aux éclats. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Fabian ou à Molly mais, quand la guerre serait terminée, il souhaiterait l'adopter. Il faudrait bien sûr qu'il en parle avec la famille de Bianca, après tout ils avaient leur mot à dire dans cette histoire.  
  
— Anna... Anna, elle dit que t'es mon papa mais que tu veux pas de moi... Que... Que c'est pour ça que tu m'as mise ici, bredouilla d'un seul coup la fillette. T'es mon papa, Gideon ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux d'un gris profond dans les siens.  
— J'aimerais te dire oui Ava, mais non, répondit-il sincère.  
  
La petite baissa les yeux visiblement triste.  
  
— Tu connais mon papa ?  
— Non, je ne le connais pas.  
  
Bianca avait toujours refusé de lui dire et lui n'avait pas insisté. Il savait que le souvenir de cet homme était bien trop douloureux pour la jeune femme.  
  
— T'es qui alors ?  
— Un ami de ta maman. Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ?  
  
La fillette haussa les épaules. Elle avait vraisemblablement eu très envie de croire qu'il était son père. Lui aussi aurait aimé l'être.  
  
— Tu l'aimes beaucoup ma maman ?  
— Je l'aimais beaucoup oui.  
— Même si t'es pas mon papa ? s'étonna la Avalon. Anna, elle dit qu'il y a que les papas qui aiment les mamans.  
— Anna dit beaucoup de bêtises. Ne l'écoute pas trop, d'accord ? déclara-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de se blottir contre lui. Gideon la vit glisser son pouce dans sa bouche, comme elle le faisait souvent. Mrs Peckham disait que c'était pour se rassurer.  
  
— C'est un conte que ma maman me racontait souvent quand j'étais petit.  
— Ça parle de sorciers et de magie ? questionna Avalon, le pouce au bord des lèvres.  
— En effet.  
— Moi, j'y crois à la magie mais Anna, elle dit que je suis stupide.  
— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'Anna ?  
— De pas l'écouter, rétorqua la fillette.  
— Voilà ! Je peux commencer ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
De nouveau, Avalon hocha la tête avant de se caler contre lui.  
  
— Cette histoire s'appelle _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_ , déclara-t-il. En haut d'une colline, dans un jardin magnifique et protégé par de puissants sortilèges et de grands murs, jaillissait la fontaine de la bonne fortune, commença-t-il.  
  
Gideon aimait bien lui narrer les contes sorciers que sa mère lui lisait quand il était enfant. A travers ces histoires, il avait l'impression de transmettre à la fillette une partie de son héritage. Sa mère était une sorcière après tout, et son père aussi, sans doute. La dernière fois que Gideon était venu, il lui avait raconté l'histoire du _Sorcier et de la Marmite sauteuse_. Il se souvenait de son rire alors qu'il imitait le bruit de la marmite. Avalon était une enfant joyeuse malgré tous les malheurs qui lui étaient tombés dessus.  
  
— … et aucun d'eux ne sut jamais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enchantement dans les eaux de la fontaine, finit-il.  
  
Gideon lui avait raconté l'histoire avec moult détails qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le conte d'origine. C'était ainsi que sa mère les lui contait toujours.  
  
— Ils sont plus malheureux alors ?  
— Voilà, tu as tout compris. Ils ne sont plus malheureux.  
— Je suis contente que tu sois là, Gideon. Je lui avais bien dit à Anna que tu allais venir.  
— Et tu as bien eu raison, Ava. Tu sais bien que je ne manquerais ton anniversaire pour rien au monde.  
  
Il la serra doucement contre lui. Avant Avalon, Gideon n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer autant un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. L'homme ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta, ainsi, à enlacer Avalon, mais vint le moment où il dut lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir partir. Cela lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois mais Gideon savait qu'il faisait cela pour son bien. La fillette était plus en sécurité côté moldu que sorcier, surtout avec une mère décédée née-Moldue, un père inconnu, et lui qui mettait constamment sa vie en danger pour l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
— Je veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle en s'agrippant à sa taille. Tu peux rester ?  
— Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.  
— Mais ça peut être ici ton chez toi ! On se verra tout le temps comme ça !  
— Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, Ava. Mais je te promets que je repasserai très vite, déclara-t-il.  
— Avalon ! Laisse Mr Prewett partir ! lança une voix féminine douce mais ferme.  
— Mais moi je veux pas qu'il parte ! s'écria Avalon alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.  
— Je reviendrai vite, Ava. Je te le promets, souffla-t-il.  
  
Doucement, il réussit à détacher les petits bras de sa taille et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Avec délicatesse, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de l'enfant.  
  
— Je vais vite revenir, Avalon, dit-il. Tu me fais un bisous ?  
— Non ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
— Allez ! Un petit, insista-t-il en souriant.  
  
La fillette avança son visage et déposa un baiser mouillé et un peu baveux sur la joue de Gideon. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant avant de se relever.  
  
— A bientôt, Avalon ! Lança-t-il en récupérant son manteau. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler dehors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mrs Peckham.  
— Bien sûr ! Je vais discuter avec Mr Prewett ! Vous ne faites pas de bêtises les filles, d'accord ? lança-t-elle avant de le suivre sur le perron. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Ava m'a dit qu'Anna lui avait cassé une tasse de sa dînette mais qu'elle était toujours obligée de partager ses jouets avec elle.  
— C'est la politique de la maison, Mr Prewett, répliqua la femme. Anna aussi doit partager ses jouets, mais contrairement à Avalon, elle n'a pas de gentil monsieur qui vient lui en offrir dès qu'il en a l'occasion.  
— Elle n'a pas aimé le poupon que je lui ai offert à Noël dernier ?  
— Si, bien sûr que si, Mr Prewett. Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer c'est que cette politique que j'ai mise en place est là pour éviter les jalousies. Personne ne rend visite à Anna vous savez.  
  
Gideon poussa un légère soupir tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Son regard se posa sur Avalon qui, le visage collé à la vitre, les observait. Il lui sourit doucement et lui fit un signe de la main.  
  
— Avez-vous pensé à ma proposition ? questionna Mrs Peckham.  
— Quelle proposition ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la femme.  
— Celle de devenir famille d'accueil pour Avalon. Elle vous adore, Mr Prewett. Je suis certaine que rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse.  
— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais croyez-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !  
— C'est dommage. J'espère que vous finirez par changer d'avis. Après tout, même si Avalon n'est pas adoptable, je suis certaine qu'elle préférerait vivre avec vous plutôt qu'ici.  
— Je sais... souffla-t-il.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de la fenêtre derrière laquelle la fillette continuait de les observer, et offrit un sourire à l'enfant qui y répondit tristement. Elle détestait le voir partir.  
  
— Je... Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit bientôt, Mrs Peckham, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.  
— A bientôt, Mr Prewett, répondit-elle poliment.  
  
Gideon fit un dernier signe de la main à Avalon avant de s'éloigner. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Dès que la situation le permettrait, il ferait en sorte de la sortir du système. Oui, il le ferait ! Il annoncerait aux parents et au frère de Bianca qu'elle avait eu une petite fille et tout irait mieux. Tout devait aller mieux. Il suffisait pour cela que cette fichue guerre s'arrête, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit vaincu.  
  
— Tout finira par s'arranger, murmura Gideon en remontant le col de son manteau.  
  
Comme il l'avait fait pour venir, Gideon se dirigea vers une ruelle déserte, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Dans une maison à quelques rues de là, Avalon serrait toujours sa poupée contre elle, ignorant que dans un monde proche du sien une guerre faisait rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit OS ? Je dois avouer que ça m'a rendu un peu triste de l'écrire, surtout quand on sait que Gideon mourra quelques mois plus tard.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
